Someone to Love Me
by Rob Logan
Summary: Daisuke reflects on his life and his friends. POV fic.


Someone to Love Me

**Someone to Love Me**

A/N: I wrote this when I was feeling a little down about my own life. I can only imagine how Daisuke must feel about his own.. it's certainly far from simply.

This is a POV fic, from the perspective of Daisuke/Davis. It's not my best work, but I'm happy enough with it. R & R Please.

Warnings: Ever so slight hint of shounen-ai... nothing to worry about though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, the ending of the second season would have been much, much better.

  
Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Plop._

That was the sound of me crashing down onto my bed, exhausted. I lay there, staring into the ceiling fan. Spinning, spinning, spinning...

It had been a rough day... a fight with my mom in the morning, losing a soccer game, and now this. Getting home, only to find out that Jun had taken off and I had to make dinner for myself.

  
Forget it, I said to myself. My stomach can wait.

_Ruuuumble._

I blinked, looking down at my noisy tummy. Okay, so maybe it couldn't.

My stomach always had had a mind of its own.

Oh geez, now I'm being rude.

I apologize, I never introduced myself.

My name is Daisuke Motomiya, better known to my friends as Davis.

I'm 11 years old, with reddish brown hair, and brown eyes.

I'm in the seventh grade, in junior high school, 

And I'm the captain of our soccer team.

I live with my parents and my older sister, Jun.

And I am completely alone.

Don't get me wrong... I have plenty of friends. In fact, I'm one of a special group of kids called the digidestined. Myself, along with my friends Kari, T.K., Yolie, Cody and Ken, daily save the digital world along with our own from its destruction.

But that doesn't mean I'm not lonely.

In fact, I'm probably one of the loneliest guys I know.

I stand up, and walk out the door of my room towards the kitchen. I open the cupboard and pull out a pack of instand noodles. I pour them in a bowl and add water, placing it in the microwave and setting the time.

You see, I haven't always been popular. Actually, when I was little, my family moved around a lot. I never really got the chance to get close to people.. I'd go to a new school every year, so I never kept friends for very long. It seemed that just as I began to make good buddies, that's when my dad would tell us we were moving again.

Then at the end of last year, my family moved here.

So what has changed to make this time different?

I guess I've just tried to change things this time. Instead of shying around like I usually do, I started talking to people right from the start, trying to make friends. I think I came off a little strong, and maybe I scared some people off because of that. But it's just because I want to meet people I can call my friends.  
  
And I guess I have... I mean, I've got the gang, right?

But for some reason... I just don't feel complete.

Not like I thought I would, anyway.

Maybe it's because I haven't known the other kids long enough.

Or maybe it's because somewhere in my heart, I don't think they really like me back?

Or maybe... it's because it's not friendship I'm looking for.

Maybe it's something more.

Maybe I'm looking for someone to love.

Or for someone to love me.

Nah, Daisuke, snap out of it.

I'm fine alone, just fine.

_Beep._

I open the microwave door and pull out the bowl. Great, I burned it again... now it would taste like something Jun would make. I sit down on the counter, strirring the flavour packet's contents into the bowl slowly, and return to my thoughts.

So if I'm so fine alone... why am I feeling this way?

Who knows... maybe I'm just screwed up.

I smile on that thought.

I know a lot of people who would make cracks at me if they heard that one.

Not that people are mean to me..

I guess they just tease me sometimes 'cause they know I can take it.

After all, I do tend to act pretty bold.

But I do take it to heart... because I'm not an outgoing person, really.

That's not who I am on the inside.

I'm actually pretty shy...

It just never seemed to get me anywhere before.

So I put on a bit of a mask.

Is that so wrong?

I mean.. look where it's gotten me.

I've got more friends than I ever have before.

And that IS what I wanted.

But...

But no one really knows me.

And I guess that makes me sad.

After all... there's no one I can really be myself around.

I used to think that maybe if I acted all cool, that Kari would like me.

After all, god knows I've liked her since I first saw her.

But it seems that she just enjoys stringing me along.

Never really giving me a chance... just doing what she can to make me jealous... even using T.K.

Do I really deserve that?

On the other hand, there's Ken..

He seems to have done just the opposite.

He's always been honest with me, always given me a chance.

Well, since he stopped being the Digimon Keizer, anyway.

But he gives me every reason to be myself.

And I don't know.. when I'm around him, I kinda want to be.

Geez.. if I didn't know better, I'd think I liked the guy.

But no, I don't like boys like that.

I'm too normal for that. Besides, I like Kari.

I throw away the wrappers, and bring my bowl down to the table, sitting down to eat.

I don't really know the others too well.

Takeru and I have never been the best of friends.

He's a nice guy and all, but I think he likes Kari too.

So that makes things weird...

And I get the feeling he doesn't like me.

I mean, T.K. likes EVERYONE. And everyone likes T.K.

So why am I any different?

And Cody, he's a pretty quiet kid.

He doesn't tend to really talk to me, unless it's something important.

And when he does talk, he always sounds like something that you'd read in a fortune cookie.

He's one weird kid...

But does he really like me?

As for Yolie... well, we tend to fight a lot.

She gets at me for everything I say.. I can't seem to do any good in her eyes.

Geez, it's not like she's perfect or anything.

Am I just doing something wrong? Why else would everyone always look at me like an idiot?

Yeah, I'm not a complete moron. I see the way people look at me every time I open my mouth. Half the time I think they would rather follow a living doll that me.

I look down at my digivice. The crest of friendship. Yeah, right.

Whoever chose me for that role must have had a pretty big sense of humour.

I sighed, scooped the last of the noodles into my mouth, and picked up my bowl, putting it in the dishwasher. I headed back towards my room.

No matter what, though, they were my friends.

I'm probably just paranoid..

Never really trusting anyone can do that to a guy.

_Plop._

I land on my bed, and zone back out, staring at my fan. Spinning, spinning, spinning.

If I do have friendship, why do I feel so empty?

Maybe I'm just looking for someone to love.

_Or for someone to love me._


End file.
